The Blink of An Eye
by cutebutboring
Summary: In the blink of an eye anything can happen. Good or Bad. One morning everything was fine... a few hours later everything had change.
1. Chapter 1

Life seamed perfect. Everything was as it should be. They were make millions, she was the head of woman's medicine and the was the Head of the ER for Rittenhouse, the best hospital in Philedephia. He was 24, she was 23. They had been married for about 4 years and had a three year old daughter, now she was eight months pregnant. Wait it gets better. Within those eight months she has only gained six pounds, and she has never... ever woren maternity clothes. For them Life was perfect, or so they thought.

"Hey" she said as she entered the kitchen

"Hi." he said back. "You sure woke up late."

"I was tired." she answered "Is Jess awake."

"It's 1, Dana. Of course she's awake. Not only is she awake but she has also taken a nap!"

"Okay, calm down."

"Aren't you late for work ?"

"Work! I forgot about work. I had to be in surgery this moring." she said

"Pregnant woman... they're not good for anything."

"Shut up." she yelled as she walked toward the door.

"Dana." he called after her "You may want to get dressed first. You can't wear a towel to work!"

"Nice point." she said and ran upstairs. Nick thought he should do her a favor, so he called the RWHC. Lana answered

"RWHC, this is Lana."

"Hey Lana. Sup ?"

"Where the hell is your wife ?" he asked

"She's gonna be a little longer. Give her like an hour and a half ?"

"Yeah, sure."

"K, Lana thanks." she hung up followed by him. A few minutes later Dana came back. "You don't have to rush. I called and and told them you'll be there in a hour and a half."

"Thanks, Nick." she said and sat down next to him. "How the hell am I going to tell Robert I have to take a maternity leave in two weeks? "

"Here's an idea. You can tell him your eight months pregnant !"

"I did that last time !"

"Well there is no other way to tell him."

"What if he noticed, he may have realized it by now."

"You didn't realize it until last week! How the hell is he to have noticed. Be real, Dana! "

"Where's Jess?" she asked with a sigh

"She's ..." he was inturupped

"Mommy!" Jess ran in and jumped onto Dana. "You slept longer then I did."

"Yeah, what have you been doing? "

"Daddy and I swam in the pool." she answered with a excited tone. "He was teaching me how to swim. "

"Did you learn? " she asked

"No. " she sounded disappointed

"You'll learn. Don't worry." Nick tried to comfort her. "We can try again later." he offered

"Okay!" she yelled excitedly and ran off.

"I'm gonna go now." she announced as she got up.

"Tell him." he called after her. Half an hour later she was pacing back and forth in her office. Lu walk in.

"Dana, what the hell is wrong. It's 2 and you just got to work."

"I'm 35 weeks pregnant, Lu." she filled Lu in.

"Again? Dana! How can you not realize any earlier?"

"I don't know how to tell Robert."

"I'll do it for ya."

"No, then he'll hate me more than he already does."

"Whatever you say. Here's a sugustion. Tell him that about to pop. That should do it!" the second she finished her sentance, he walked in "Speaking of the Devil." she whispered loud enough for Dana to hear.

"I'm not sure if the two you realize but I don't pay both of you to stand there and talk about Goerge Clooney! Get back to work!" he yelled

"Some of us can't work inthe condition that we're in. " Lu tried dropping the bomb.

"What! " he yelled

"Dana's husbent knocked her up, she can blow any second." she exploded

"Lu." Dana yelled

"So your married? " he asked

"Yeah."

"Same father as your last kid ?"

"Yeah."

"To bad. You work until you 'blow'. Then you can have two weeks off."

"That is illegal." Lu stated loudly. "She has three months off according to the law. If she goes into labour at work because she couldn't get time off, she can sue the hospital."

"Fine, leave. You have three months. See ya' then." he stormed out.

"Lu." Dana whined

"Your welcome."  
Two weeks later Nick and Dana had their second daughter, Alexa. She was born a few weeks early at almost 4 pounds.  
Four months after that.

"Jess, get up." Dana tried at wake Jessica. It was seven in the morning. "You can sleep more at your grandmother's house, come on."

"No." she whined "Leave me alone." she refused to get out of bed. Dana pulled the covers off of her and carried her out of bed. "Put me down."

"Babe, please. I'm gone be late. "

"Have you fed Alex, yet?" she asked

"Daddy is doing that as we speak. "

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay home, today."

"Jess, I have to be at work in 30 minutes. You can't stay home."

"Don't go to work. Don't you love me."

"You know that I do but I can't not go. It's very important."

"I hate you! You never think of me." she yelled and slammed the door. Dana signed and walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where Nick had just finished feeding Alexa.

"I'll take, the kids to my mother's. You'll be late if you do."

"Thanks."  
He dropped them off at his mother's house and left for work. Everything was going fine. At about 12, Lana recieved a phone call.

"RWHC, this is Lana"

"I need to speak to Dr.Stowe."

"All right. One second." she walked into Dana's office. "Phone call on line 3."

"K, Lana. Thanks." she said as Lana left, she picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Dana, she gone! Jessica, she... she was kidnapped."

"What? " she was in a state of shock.

"I... I odn't know what to do."

"Calm down, Lenore. Tell me what happen."

"This guy... he broke in and locked me in a room while I was changing Alexa. He broke thing, I heard Jessica yell. I couldn't get out of the room to do something. He took her, Dana. "

"What? " she reapeated, she wasn't able to process what she was being told, she didn't want to process it.

"I'm sorry." Lenore said in a faint voice.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Call the police." she explained and hung up. She begun looking for her keys in a panic. After a few insuccesful minutes she went to Lana's desk. "Have you seen my car key."

"Yeah, you were blocking Lu, so I moved your car. Here. " she handed her the key.

"Cancel everything I had for today."

"Why, Dana. What happen?"

"Jessica has been kidnapped."

**To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.  
If no one like's where the story is going let me know, so that I can stop writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few minutes she was at Nick's mother's house. She pulled into the driveway. And ran toward the door. It was wide open. She stepped in. Broken glass was every where, a table broken in half and the sound of Alexa crying. She walked to the locked door and somehow broke the knob with a wrench.

"You came." Lenore said as soon as she saw her.

"Yeah... well." she took Alexa out of her crib. "Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, their on the way. I'm sorry, Dana. There was nothing I could do."

"It's not your fault, it's mine." she said with her voice fading in the end. "If I was a better parent this wouldn't have happened."

"Does Nick know? "

"Yeah, he's on his way. "

"They're here! " Lenore brought to Dana's attention. A group of people entered the house, one detective approached them.

"Hi, I'm Detective Joe Sheperd, I'll be incharge on this case." he introduced himself

"Dana Biancavilla, this is my mother in law, Lenore. And my husbent is on his way."

"Do you have any recent pictures of the child ?" he asked

"No, not on me." Dana answered

"I do." she opened a frame to it out and gave it to him.

"Can you describe the child ? "

"She's 2'4 about 30 to 35 pounds. Auburn hair, blue eye. Her name is Jessica. She's was wearing jeans and a red shirt." Lenore said

"Is she afraid of anything? "

"Clowns, spiders, hates the park, and the dark." Dana listed

"Favorite place ?"

"Defenity the lake, she loves to sit there for hour, watching the water." Nick answered as hr walked in.

"Who are you? " the detective asked

"Nick Biancavilla, the father. " he explained

"Oh."

"Nick " Dana said in a low tone. He walked closer to her and put the baby in her basent. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. We're gonna get her back. " he ressured her

"Our final moment togther we spent yelling at one another." she said in his ear. "She said she hated me"

"She's three, Dana."

"I know how old she is. " she yelled, taking all her anger out on him.

"Does she know any phone numbers? " the detective asked

"Yeah, Dana's cell phone, my cell, and the hospital where we work."

"If she calls let us know. We'll set up a search perimeter. Is it possible that she ran away? " he said

"No, she's three, detective. Besides I heard her yell, I heard everything." Lenore said

"What was she yelling ?" Nick asked

"Leave me alone, stop it, I want my mommy, stuff like that."

"What are the chances of finding her?" Dana asked

"I'm gonna be honest Mrs. Baincavilla, slim to none." he asnswered, she looked at Nick with a tear in her eye. "Is there a chance that someone could have stolen her a form of revenge. Do you have any enemies? "

Nick looked at Dana ane his mother "No." he answered "Not that we know of."

"Does the house have any securuty features... like a camera? "

"No." Lenore answered "I'm the only witness and I didn't see anything, I just heard."

"Okay, the only way we can catch him is by DNA evidecne, if he left any. Other then that, there is no way. Results are not very promising." he said

"If I hadn't gone to work today, like she told me to, she'd still be here. None of this would have happened." Dana thought

"No, from what it seams this was very carefully planned out. If you had stayed home, it would have happened in your presece. She was probibly taken to be sold in the black market."

"If she's being sold, can't we buy her back?" Nick asked

"No, if only it was that easy. The Black market isen't like Ebay. You don't choose a kid and bid on it. You pay a man to steal a child for you. " Joe explained "It costs about 7 million per child.

"Combined the two of you make 6 mill. you can't afford to buy her back." Lenore thought.

"I'm gonna take the evidence to the lab, call me if any thing is to happen. " he handed Nick a card.  
**One week later.**  
Dana was walking back and forth with Alexa in her arms, she was trying to put her to sleep. Nick was sitting on the couch watching her. They were on there break.

"Are you gonna say anything? " he asked

"What do you want me to say? " she asked

"What the hell happened to you? "

"Am I suppose to be happy? "

"Do you ever answer questions ?" he asked

"Do you? " she answered "It's been a week, Nick. We haven't seen our three year old daughter in exactly one week. Which means 6 days ago everything was perfect. Then like a blink of an eye that changed!"

"Dana... don't start again. "

"Nick we don't know if she's dead or alive. We don't know if we'll ever see her again."

"We will, someday. I promise. Stop doing this to yourself. You have to be strong, for you, for her."

"When we got married we alway talked about how we would be cool parents. That we would establish an equal realshenship between us and our children. If we set authority for ourselves this would not have happened."

"What? " he had no idea what she said

"Nick, we're not even 25, and already we have two children and a full time job. What were we getting ourselves into? "

"Children there had to be a consequence for sex." he thought

"I miss her."

"For one week we've been talking about this. I'm tired of it, let's change the subject." he expressed

"She grew up so fast Nick. It was like yesterday, we had to buy new bottles."

"That's because that was yesterday."

"For Jessica, new bottles for Jessica not Alexa." she corrected

"Are you in depression, Dana.? "

"I really don't know. I haven't been able to sleep, eat, think or do anything all week. I don't know what the hell to do anymore."  
In the meantime, Jessica was tied to a bed. Alone in a dark room.

To be contiued...

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go." she said as she tried to pull her arms out of the restraints.

"Shut up, little kid. " a man yelled. "Your new parents are coming to pick you up. "

"I don't want new parent's I want my parents, my real parents."

"To bad. " he said

"Please, sir, Please. All I want is to with my mommy, to be next my my daddy, and near my sister."

"Well, you ask for to much. Be grateful for what your going to have. Not for what you've had! "  
4:00 am. Nick woke up and turned over to face Dana. To his suprise she wasen't there. He got out of bed and went down stairs, the dim light of the pool was on. He opened the huge glass doors and went outside, there he saw Dana. In the hot tub with a glass of wine in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing? "

"I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even close my eyes. "

"What if Alexa starts crying ?"

"You're her father, you can take care of her can't you? You know how to make formula."

"Dana... it's four in the morning and it's 48 degrees and you're out here..."

"In eighty six degree water. " she finished his sentace. "I need to relax, go back to sleep, Nick. "

"Dana? Are you ever going to let go of this? "

"Our three year old daughter is gone! We may never see her again. How is it that you're not at all worked up? "

"I am, I just don't show it. I'm trying to be strong for both of us. If I sit there by your side and cry what's going to come out of it. I'm giving you a shoulder to lean on, and you're pushing me away. "

"Sorry, you're right." she said and emerged from the water, he threw a towel at her.

"Come to bed, try to sleep. Forget the past, the future and the present, just until morning comes. Clear your mind." they walked in, went upstairs to their bedroom. He got under the warm covers while she was changing. Then she entered bed, her head was on his chest, his arms around her. Suddenly her phone begun to ring. She grabbed it off the night stand and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello" she said as she answered

"Mommy." Jess whispered "I need you, I want you here. Help me."

"Jess, where are you? " she asked calmly. "Are you okay? "

"I'm fine and ... I don't know. I'm with these people, they keep say that they're my parents, but they're not."

"Sweetie, call me, as much as you can, whenever you can. I'll do everything I can to get you back. " she explained and recieved no answer "Jessica? You there. " still no one talked. Then came the vague sounds of talking in the back ground and the connection was lost. She paused for a second and closed the phone. He looked at her blankly.

"What did she say? Is she okay? Does she know where she is? Should I go get her? "

"Said she that she needed my help, and that she wants me. She's sounded fine. She didn't say if she know where she is. And no you can't go get her." she answered

"We should call Joe, and have the number tracked."

"It was a private number. I feel so much better, Nick. Now I know she's fine. She's fine."

"Have you told your parents, your brother ?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I want to."

"Dana, they're going to find out one way or another. If you tell them they'll have their eyes open for her. "

"You're right. I'll call tommarow, I just wanna sleep now." she agreed, somehow in his arms it felt as if everything was fine.  
That morning she call her parents and told them, by that evening they were in Philly to be by their side.

"I don't understand how it that can happen." Annebell replied in astonishment to the story. "I told you not to raise a family, here"

"It could have happened any where. Dana spoke to her last night. She said that she's fine. The FBI is trying to track the call."Nick explianed

"Dana, your mother and I are here to support you. Our worst fears for you were better then this. We want to be by your side, when you need us. If they are willing to hold her for randsom we are perpared to pay the greatest amount. "

"Dad, they aren't willing to hold her randsom. A couple paid to have her abducted so they can have a child, so they can have my child"

"So Jessica was sold in the Black market." Annabell realized  
2 years later. It was July 27th, Dana's 25th birthday. She was somewhat over it, not completly but somewhat. Nick had planned a huge party, he had closed a night club for her. Hired comedians, famous singers (Enrique Inglesias and Celion Dion, Eminem; ect), a DJ and everything. All their closest friends were there. She was sitting on the bar, a martini in her hand. Lana came and sat next to her.

"Great Party, Kid." she said

"Thanks, Lana."

"You don't look like you're enjoying it."

"Yeah... well"

"Come on Dana, Nick has spent almost a year planning this."

"I know, it's just that today would be Jessica's fifth birthday."

"Get over it, it's been two years. "

"I know, and don't tell Nick about this. He threw this party so I can have fun."

"Well, he loves you kid. He'll do anything for you." Lana said, Nick joined them.

"Hey, I told Enrique to sing our song." Nick said

"Our song? " Dana asked

"Yeah, the first song we danced to as a married couple; Could I have This kiss forever. Remember ?"

"Yeah, I remember. "

"Come dance with me!" he said and grabed her hand to take her.  
One month and two weeks later (September) later. Jessica awoke. She looked around her room and got out of bed. Her "mother" walked into her room.

"Are you ready for your first day of kindergarden ? " she asked

"Yeah!" she yelled with excitment. By now she had forgotten all about her past, her real parents, her little sister. For her all that was equivilent to nothing for her.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

That same morning.  
Nick woke up. He put his hand on Dana's bare shoulder. She turned over.

"Dana, Alexa is up." he mumbled "I think I have a hangover."

"No one asked you to drink a bottle the whole unopened bottle of Grey Goose."

"Good Stuff." he said with a smile.

"I'm sure it was." she said as she got out of the bed.

"Hey, have you ever had dog food ?"

"No, I haven't and I'm never planning to."

"You should, good stuff that is. If you mix the coco puff looking things with vodka, you'll be pleased."

"You are insane." she walked out of the room.

"Fine leave me!" he yelled after her  
Dana entered Alexa bedroom. Alexa was in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mommy!" Alexa yelled with an excited tone.

"Hey, babe." Dana took her out of the crib. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in your bed? "

"No. I was just gonna come to wake you." she explained "I have to be at work in one hour, and you have to get ready to do your grandmother's house."

"DANA" Nick yelled "Come here, Right now!"

"Start getting ready." she said and left Alexa's room and entered her own.

"My mom, just called. You can't take Alex over there today."

"Why not? "

"My Dad's not going to work."

"So?"

"My dad doesn't know about us, Dana. He doesn't know we're married, that we have a kid. He doesn't know that my mom watches our kid. He can't find out."

"We've been together for six years. How doesn he not know? "

"The thinks I'm a priest, Dana."

"Priests don't get hangovers, Nick." she said sarcasticly

"OBGYN's should know their pregnant before they go into labour, Dana." he replied withthe same sarcasim

"That was one time, five years ago."

"He thinks Alexa is my sister's kid." he said, trying to change the topic.

"I can't take her to work with me. A three surgeries back to back. "

"Niether can I. No one at that hospital knows about our relashenship except for Lu, Peter and Lana. And everyone already knows of Alexa as your kid, so I can't take her." he explained

"Give me the phone." she said, the handed it to her. She dialed the number and sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah." Nick's father, Lerenzo answered

"Hi, Mr. Biancavilla. Can I talk to Lenore, please."

"Who's this.? " he asked

"I'm Hilda Abdalson, from your wife's book club." she lied

"Oh, okay. Hold on." he put her on hold. Nick looked into Dana's eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm about to strangle you." she said as his mother ansered the phone.

"Dana?" she said

"Hey, Lenore. Why doesn't Lerenzo know that Nick and I are married ?"

"He think he's a priest. And we can't tell him he's not."

"Why not? "

"You know how Italains are famous for the mob? Well let's just say Lernzo has friends. And if's his friends find out that we've been lying for almost 10 years, you, me and Nick will have hits out on us. Tell you what I'll come pick her up from the hospital, in one hour." she said and hung up.

"You never told me your father was involved with the mob." she said "What exactly does he do ?"

"He's a contractor and a painter."

"Okay." she said with her eyebrows raised "And why are you a priest."

"My grandfather told my father, on his death bed: 'Your little boy is sent form God. He has to do what he was born to do.'  
So my father set his mind, I was to be a preist."

"Your family isen't even religous."

"My grandfather was."

"When was the last time you went to a church? " she asked

"Our wedding." he answered

"You have to tell him. If you don't I am."

"You tell him then I'll tell Robert. If Robert finds out he'll fire you."

"Fine! I won't tell. But you owe me."

"No, I don't, I put a 20,000,000 dollar roof over your head, a 120,000 dollar car under your ass, and two priceless children."

"You mean the 20,000,000 house that my father bought with a 50 down payment, the 120,000 dollar car that I pay for, and the two child that we currently have one of. You sure did give me what every girl wants."

"Okay, I bought you a 4,000 dollar cell phone. Your dad didn't pay 50, you didn't pay, and it's not split in half."

"Nick what is this conversation leading to?"

"I don't know... I thought for once since the abduction your mind would focus on something else."

"I'm gonna be late for work."

"Ya know, I havn't seen you in a lagiria in a while."

"Priests don't care to see woman in nerglzias." she said sarcasticly and left.  
That night while Dana was at work Nick was home, with Alexa. They were playing Candyland togther, when the phone rang. He reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi, Nicholas." Dana's mother

"Hey, Annabell."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Alexa and I are playing Candyland."

"Is Dana home?" she asked

"No, she's at work."

"Has she gotten over Jessica yet?"

"She can't get over Jessica. She says she's fine, but when you look into her eyes you can tell something is wrong."

"Erza and I wanted to come to Philedephia for a week, however we aren't sure that she would want us to."

"She would. She's not exactly in depression, she would ignore you guys. She's just somewat preocupied now. These two years she kinda kept all her emotions and all this anger inside. Now she kinda exploded. She's always yelling, most of the time she looks like she could kill me."

"She's taking all that anger out on you?"

"Annable, it's fine. I don't mind. If it makes her feel any better let her do it. She has to move on."

"Nick, she's not going to move on. She had Jessica the exact minute she turned 20. She couldn't do what other 20 year olds where doing because of her baby. She was able to manage work, raise a baby, and stay a decint wife. She work so hard to balance her life, and when Jess was take everything she worked to accomplished was destroyed. She can't forget, and she won't."

"I don't undersatnd how women think!" he exclaimed

"You're not suppose to. It's what makes life fun."

* * *

Nick speed down the street, and stopped at a red light. He was seconds away form being late. And he and Dana were racing, last one at work had to buy dinner that night. As he was waiting for the light to turn green he looked to his left. Alittle girl, about five was looking at him for the car nest to him. She looked in amazment, with the feeling that she knew that man. She had no idea that the man she's looking at is her father. She'd had amnesia a year back and couldn't remeber anything from her past.  
It had only been two years since she was taken from Nick and Dana

**To Be Contiued...  
I know this was a crappy chapter. But it gives you an idea of what Nick is going through.  
Please Review... Next Chapter will be better I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

One week Later. Nick walked into the house with the mail in his hand. He walked into the living crashed on the couch next to Dana.

"Bill, bill... bill, your car payment, American Express, Visa." he evaluated as he threw the evelopes aside. "Yea! Paycheck!"

"Just becuase it's from Rittenhouse doesn't mean it's a paycheck. It could be your pink slip." she joked

"HA, HA, HA." he relied sarcasticly and opened the envelope. "Rittenhouse's new Dress code." he begun to read:  
"Male phyicians- Our new dress code call for you to wear black pants only. A white or light blue dress shirt should accompny it. However, your lab coat must be worn over the outfit. FLIP FLOPS ARE NOT SHOES! If you don't own these sort of clothes you may wear scrubs.  
Female phyicians- From now forward you are not to wear halter tops (cough, cough Dana)." he hinted " If you are to wear a skirt it should only one inch above your knee. If not you can wear black pants. Be sure your thongs are not visible when you bent over. Your shirts should leave something to the imagination. We don't need to see everything. As for shoes, no heels higher then an inch and a half. NO JEANS.  
Thank you, RH." he finished reading

"Was that a serious letter? My lowest heel is three inchs!" she yelled "I hate life."

"Oh, yeah, you have to pick your parents up from the airport at 9."

"Today?" she asked, Nick nodded "Why didn't I know?"

"Because I forgot to tell you. They're coming to see Alexa. They haven't seen her for a while."

"I hate life. First the uniform and now my parents!"

"You sound like a 14 year old girl."  
The next morning. Nick walked into the RWHC. It looked somewhat busy.

"Hey, Lana." he said

"Hey, kid. Are Lu or Dana going to finish anytime soon?"

"No. They both have five minutes between now and their next patient." as she said that Lu came out and handed a chart to Lana.

"I is need coffee." she said with a middle eastern accent. Dana came out of her office and put the chart in her hand aside.Nick kissed her.Peter joined them.

"The five of us haven't gone out in the longest time." Dana complained. "We used to have so much fun."

"The you decided to have children!" Peter expelained. "You couldn't stay at night clubs until two in the morning."

"Remember the time we stayed up until 9a.m. I think it was in L.A." Lu recalled "Like a week after you guys came back from your honeymoon."

"We should do that again." Lana and Peter said at once. Lu's attention was drawn to the door. Someone walked in, with their hands buried in their pockets. The person stood there for a brief minuted and looked around. Then he withdrew his hand form the pocket. A second later a gun shot was heard. The bullet flew and broke a medicine cabinet. Lana hit under her desk a bullet split her screen to two. Peter pushed Lu out of the way and they both fell to the floor. The bullet missing both of them with mear inchs. Nick watched in what seamed like slow motion a bullet fly by his own eyes without thinking twice he dived and kocked Dana to the ground under a desk with him in front of her. Bullets flew for another 10 second and the person left.Everyone got up and looked around. No one had been shot, nothing had been taken. All of them looked at one another in shock.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened? " Lana yelled., Dana was already in Nick's arms. She was somewhat crying. Robert came running.

"What the hell happened" he asked

"Gang shooting. No one was hurt and nothing has been taken." Peter informed.

"Babe, calm down. Everything's fine." Nick said, he hadn't noticed Robert.

"Babe? Dr. Baincavilla, she's married." he said

"Oh, shit." Lu whispered

"To him. Nick and I are married and we have been for like five years.I'm not lying about it anymore."

"Dana, that's against the rules. You can't work togther and be married."

"Robert! He saved my life. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. I'm not going to pretend he's not my husband anymore."

"The Board isn't going to like that."

"I don't care. What the board likes. Their stupid dress code isn't enough, they get to tell me who I should sleep with?"

"You two shouldn't have lied to me."

"Why do you care? Why does the board care? It my buiness who my children receive their 23 chromosomes from, not the fucking boards. The only thing they should care about is my performance. And since my marrige isen't affecting my preformance then..."

"If only they saw it your way." Robert interuped

"If my marrige is a problem, Robert. Then I'm quitting. I take my family over my job."

"I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." Robert said.

"Dana! What the hell! Why did you tell him? "

"Nick you saved my life. I would have been dead if it wasen't for you. A little kid witha gun made me realize; I don't have control over life and death. Having someone like you by my side is not something I should hide. Especialy since you risked your life to save mine."

"I'd do anything for you, Babe." he kissed her.

"I'm sorry to buy the return ticket from cloud 9 for the two of you but there was a gang shooting her not an action version of Romeo and Juliet.Although that would be an intersting performance to see." Peter stated

"Oh, damn! Now I need a new computer!" Lana exclaimed.

"At least you still have all you arms!" Lu yelled "All of you are insane. The two of you are exchaning sevalvia. Your thinking of making Bill Gates richer. And you are rewritting Shakspear! All of you could have died!"  
Robert came back.

"I forgot to mention, Dana you're breaking the dress code. No Jeans, you heels are alot higher then and 1 1/2 and no low cut shirts. Luisa your skirt is too short. Peter, no Jeans. And Nichlos were do I start.No jeans, no USC tshirts and you don't have a lab coat on. All of you have gotten your first waring.Two more and your fired." he left

"That man need pycological evaluation."

To be contiued...  
Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**One year after that.  
**By this point Nick and Dana had put everything behind them. She finally accepted the fact that her child is gone, and is most likely that they will never see her again. It seemed like just another day. Alexa was at Lenore's house, Lerenzo knew that Nick is not a priest and that he is married.Everything was fairly close to perfect.

* * *

Nick walked into Dana's office, she looked tired and stressed. "Hey babe." he said 

"Hi." she directed no attention to him.

"What are you doing. I have this patient, she just got back from South Africa. I think she got some African sickness. "

"So you've been online all day, trying to fit her sypthoms with the sypthoms of diseases that exsist only in South Africa?"

"Yeah."

"See... I can read you like an open book." He smiled, she recieved a text message requesting her in the ER.

"They need me in the ER." she whined

"My break is over, we can walk over there togther." he offered. They arrived at the ER.

"Curtain 4, Dr. Stowe. Spider Bite, left arm." a nurse said. Dana entered the triage. On the exam table was a six year old girl  
and her mother.

"Where's Lu?" the mother asked

"She's on her honeymoon. I'm Dr. Stowe, I'm covering for her. I can take care of your daughter."

"I don't doubt that, but I need Lu." she said, she knew Dana and had reasons for prefering Lu.

"Right now, I'm the closest you'll get to Lu."

"Fine." the mother, Jane gave in. "Her left arm is swollen, something bit her."

"I'll run a blood test and that'll tell me if it's infected. As for the swelling, I can give her a shot, it'll be gone by tommarow."

"Okay." Jane agreed, when Nick walked in.

"You said you need me? " he asked

"Yeah, something bite. You took classes on insect bites, I thought your diagnosis would be more punctual." she said, Nick glanced at the bite.

"Scorpion, run a blood test ASAP. If it's infected give her Subtizone." he dictated, he handed her a needle from the cabinet. She brushed her hair away from eyes.

"I know you from somewhere." the little girl said. "I have a picture of you."

"That's impossible." Jane exclaimed, not wanting Dana to realize what's happening.

"It isn't." she took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Dana. "I take it everywhere with me."

"That's you." Nick said while looking at the picture in his wife's hand. "And that's ... " he stopped

"Jessica." Dana finished for him in a whisper. "Where did you get this?" she asked

"I found it in my pocket."

"Dana... I need to talk to you. Really importanat. Forgot to tell you earlier." he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the triage.

"What?" she asked

"I know what your thinking, and stop! You've finally put it in the past, don't bring it back up."

"Nick... I didn't say anything."

"Good! Don't."

"Can I get back to my patient now?"

"Yes, you can. Your patient, not your daughter."

"What if she is are daughter, you wanna let her go just like that."

"Dana?!" he yelled

"What! Think about it. She said she knows me, she has a picture of us. The chances are really good."

"Fine! Do a DNA test when you draw blood.Don't tell the mother that your going to."

"Okay..." she said about to step back inside, he pulled her back

"Don't get your hopes too high."  
2 hours later. Nick was with a patient. Dana approached him a envelope in her hand.

"I need you." she said and pulled him aside. "I got the results for the blood test."

"And?" he asked, she opened the envelope and scanned through the results. "And? " Nick repeated

"It matchs with our DNA." she paused "That's Jessica, Nick."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she stated calmly, "What do we do?"

"Call that guy that was on her case. Tell him. Make sure someone will be here ASAP." he commanded  
30 minutes later. Nick, Dana and Detective Shepard entered the traige.

"Are you Jessica's mother, mam?" the detective asked

"Yeah."

"Can we speak with you outside?"

"Yeah." she said and fallowed them out.

"Jane Johnson you're under arrest for participation in the Black market." Shpered cuffed her and took her away while reading her rights to her. Nick looked at Dana. And they walked into the traige togther.

"Where's my mother?" Jess asked

"She... Jessica we have to tell you something." Nick stated

"What?"

"She wasen't your mother. Dana is your real mother. And I'm your real father." he explained

"When you were three you were kidnapped from your gradmother's house. We had reported you missing and the police search for you non-stop, for almost a year. They couldn't find you." Dana contiued

"They thought we should close the case. Forget you and have another kid to take your place. Dana and I refused. We couldn't. And now we accedently come accross you."

"Why do you expect me to beleive that?" Jessica asked

"I ran a DNA test. Compared your DNA with ours, and they matched. That means you're our child." Nick explained

"We know it's hard to accept. We're not going to rush you into doing so. We just want you to know the truth."

"No! I was told the you didn't want me! You wanted to get rid of me! Both of you hated me!"

"We didn't want to get rid of you. We didn't hate you. You're our daughter and we couldn't hate you." Nick rebelled

"Jessica, you have to try to understand the situation." Dana said calmly

"No! I don't want new parents. Especaily you of all people. You two are not my parents. You have never helped me with homework or tucked me in. You havn't tought me how to ride a bike or swim.You havn't killed the monsters in my closet. You've done nothing!"

"Really!? " Dana lost her pacients "But you did come our of me.We are responsible for your exsistance. We were there to see your first step and your first word. We did stay up all night with you while you were sick."

"Dana, what happen to calm?" Nick asked as he pulled her to the side. "Stop yelling. Stay calm. I doesn't matter what she thinks. She coming home with us tonight wether or not she wants to. We let her get away the first time and we're not doing it again!"

**To be contiued...  
Please Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning.  
Nick walked into the RWHC.

"Hey, Lana." he said as he looked though the filing cabinet.

"Hi."

"Tell Lu that a patient of her's is have her baby. Linda Something."

"K. Should I cancel Dana's appointents?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're married to her. You'd know if she is or is not coming."

"She's not here?" he asked "Are you sure?"

"You, moron, of course I'm sure. How can I not be sure?" as Lana finished he sentence. Dana walked in and approached the desk.

"Hey." she said

"Where the hell have you been." Lana and Nick asked at once.

"Jessica refused to stay at your mother's house."

"So you're the famous Jessica! Haven't seen you since you were three." Lana said to Jessica who was hiding behind Dana. "Hasen't changed at all. Like mother like daughter."

"I'm gonna be here late. I don't know is Jess will be able to survive here that long." Dana thought

"I gots double shift, don't look at me." Nick said.

"I'll watch her." Lana offered.  
At about 12. Dana entered her office. Jessica was playing on her computer.

"Can you go for a break now?" she asked

"Yeah, I have twenty minutes." Dana said

"We can't do anything in twenty minutes."

"Jess, I wanted to ... check on that bite you had."

"It's almost gone, there is like nothing left."

"Go into te exam room, there's a gown there, change into it. And I'll be there momentarily."

Jess did as she was told. She was sitting on the exam table when Dana walked in.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"No, it's not. Lye back.. Relax." she instructed "I'm gonna press on your tummy, you tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

"Okay." she took a deep breath as Dana touched her. He eyes were tightly closed. Dana moved a little more to the left.

"Stop, it. You're killing me, stop!" she yelled

"Sorry." she said as she pulled the gown up. Bruises on Jess's lower abdomen became visible.

"Don't touch it." Jess warned

"When did this happen?"

"A while ago."

"Jessica these are not old bruises, they still hurt when you touch them."

"It happened five days ago, when I fell of my bike. Just leave it alone, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna listen to your heart then lungs." she took the stethoscope off her neck. She untied the back and pulled it apart."What the fu...hell is this." she gasped at the sight of Jessica's bruised back.

"Nothing."

"Jessica, what happen?" Dana repeated

"I was hit, with the medal side of a belt." she answered

"Did Daddy hit you?"she asked as she tried the back

"Not this one." she whispered

"Jane and Tim hit you?"

"Not all the time, Dana. Just when they were stressed, or mad."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't wanna give you any ideas,"

"I could never hit you, no matter how mad or stressed I am."

"That's exactly what they said."  
That night. It was about 11 pm. Alexa was still with Nick's mother. Dana walked into her dark office. She turned on a dim light and saw Jess asleep on the couch in the corner. The door opened she turned around. Nick had walked in.

"I'm doing home." he said.

"Nick... we have to talk."

"I'm listening." he said, she pulled him into the exam room.

"I gave Jess a physical, like you told me to."

"Congradulations." he said sarcasticly

"She's been abused. Her entire back is covered by one giant bruise, a part of her abs are bruise. Tim you to whip her with a belt."

"They paid all that to buy a kid so they could abuse her?" he asked in confusion

"Apperently."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're her father. I thought you might want to know."

"You though wrong." he said

"Nick." she whined "She needs us, more then ever. You have to show her that you care."

"You care enough for the both of us. In fact you care so much you have forgoten about Alexa, and me for that mattter. Within the past 24 hours you forgot that you have another child who needs you just as much."

"That's not true..."

"Bull Shit, Dana! You know it is. You don't give a fly shit about anything other then Jessica. It's like we don't even exsist anymore. I like in better when she wasn't here. Life was easier."

"She's you daughter Nick, how can you say that?" she asked, he ignored her and walked out. A minute later heavying was heard along with banging on the door. Dana walk out, she saw Jessica trying to open the door to leave the clinic. She was crying. Dana walked closer, Jessica turned around at the sound of Dana's heals moving across the floor.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled "I knew you were another one of those idiots that are pretending to love me. I'm not stupid. I have brought and sold by and to three diffrent couples. I'm used to it."

"That's not true, Jessica."

"Come On! I heard your conversation." she yelled

"No, he's just stressed, he took all his anger out on you."

"That's what put me in this postion. Stressed men taking anger out on me. Seams as if that all I'm useful for."

"I didn't mean it that way... Let's talk about his, clamly."

"There's nothing to talk about." she said as she ran from the main entrence to the back enterance. Dana ran after her hopeing the other door was locked. Jess pushed ans pulled up the door wouldn't open. She look around and ran toward an open window. She jumped on a chair to climb out. Dana held her back.

"You really don't have to torture me." she said as she carried Jess off the chair. "We didn't mean that we were giving you away. He's just having a hard time ajusting."

"Why do you acpect me to beleive that you're my parents?"

"Because we love you. We'd do almost anything for you."

"All of them said that."

"All of them? I thought there was only one of them."

"Three." Jessica corrected "I have been pasted into three diffrent families. I was told my real parents gave me away because they didn't want me."

"We didn't give you away, you were kidnapped."

"What does it matter? You're going to give me away... like all of them."

"Jessica, look at me." Dana paused until they made eye contact. "I won't ever give you away. For any reason."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

"But I ruined your marriage."

"You haven't ruined my marriage. He and I have had other big arguements... most of which where centered around you, but that does really matter."

"Yes. Yes it does matter. I ruin people's lives. It's like my job."

"Beleive me. Ruining lives is not your job. " 

"I love you, mommy."

"Mommy? I thought I was Dana, for now."

"You said I could call you what ever I want until I fell comfertable enough to call you Mom."

"Yeah... I did." Dana agreed after understanding Jessica's thought.

That night: Dana got home, she unlocked he door and walked in. She glanced around and walked toward the theater room. Nick was sitting there in his messaging lazy boy watching the Last Summurie in srownd sound on the projector.

"Can you get Jessica from the car?" she asked

"Why can't she come herself?"

"Why can't you bring her?"

"Why should I ?"

"Do you take the movie over your daughter ?"

"Why can't she come herself ?" Nick repeated

"Do you ever answer questions ?"

"Do you ?"

"Nick! She's asleep, in my car. Pause the fucken movie and get her. It's not hard."

"Fine Dana! Fine!" he yelled as he got up.

"I really don't want to contiue this fight."

"You should have thought of that when you started it." he left the room.  
1:00 am that same day. Nick was in bed nothing but darkness was around him. Dana opened the door and stepped in. Without saying anything she changed and got in bed. He was lying on the very edge of his side and she on her's. Usually they fell asleep in each's arms but tonight they couldn't bear one another. The silence was interupeted when Nick begun flicking his fingers.

"Stop it." Dana whispered, he contiued. "Please, Nick."

"Why? Is it bothering you? "

"Yes."

"Well maybe if you didn't go to the movies on January 13, 1999 this wouldn't have happened. Because we woun't have met, which means we wouldn't have dated, thus we wouldn't get married and have children. So they couldn't be stolen so we wouldn't be fighting."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a comment."

"That's only because you have no comment to dignify it with, because I'm right." he said and got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? "

"To sleep down stairs, on the couch. Anything's better then being alone in the same bed with you." he walked out. Dana sighed.  
The next morning. Dana awoke and turned to the other side hoping to see, he wasen't there. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the noght stand and checked the time. It was 6:45 am. She opened it and dailed his number.

"Where are you ?" she asked as soon as he answered

"Why do you care? "

"Why aren't you home ?"

"Why should I be home? "

"Nick! I don't wanna play this game again. I'm tired of this, and I know you are, too. We have been argueing alot but..."

"But what Dana? Please finish that sentance."

"But I love you. I didn't think such a small intimate conversation between a husbend and wife would turn into this. Everything that's been happen is really hard for you, I know! It hard for me, too. But I have to be strong if not for myslef then for my children and you have to be, too."

"That makes no sence!" he yelled

"Please, Nick... try and understand. Everything that's happening right now will make our lives better. We just have to stand togther, be there for one another. It's just that right now I really need someone to stand by my side. Give me a shoulder to lean on and a hand to hold. I know you've been doing that for three years but..."

"You need me now more then ever? " he finshed her statment. And walked through the door into the bedroom "Well I'm right here." he said. She ran into his arms he hung up and threw his phone on the bed following it with her. He lyed on top of her with his lips intertwinded with her's. A few seconds later she pushed him off.

"Does this me we made up ?" she asked

"I don't know... it can. But then again it doesn't have to. And we can re-make up." he answered, She smiled.

"Let's try re- making up. It think the second time would be better then the first." he kissed her in agreement. A few minutes later they lyed under the cover. He head was on his chest, his arms around her.

"Defenitly better then the first time." he whispered

"What are we going to do about Jessica, Nick ?"

"Honestly I don't know. We should charge the parents with that crime, too."

"She's had three diffrent sets of parents, not including us. She's been through alot more then I accpected. I can't beleive that someone could beat their own kid. It so inhuman."

"Dana! They're kidnappers, black market participants, they have to inhuman."

"Point taken."

"I get that you love her, that you've missed her but keep in mind you have another child."

"I know. It's just that Alexa knows I'm her mother, she doesn't question that fact."

"She's three!"

"I know! Jessica on the other doesn't know. She doesn't know who she is. I can't tolorate my child in that position. Yesterday when she opened up to me like that, it felt... right."  
**Philedelphia County Prison- 8:42 AM.  
**Tim walked back and forth in his cell.

"They can't prove we're guilty." he said to his girlfriend, Jane.

"Yes they can. Jessica most likly told her mother."

"What about the bruises, do you think they'll see."

"The mother's a doctor! So's the father. It's impossible that they won't notice."

"What about the couple we bought her from? Why are they to be punished? We paid 11 million dollars for that kid!"

"We're going to spent the rest of our lives in prison." Jane whined

"Who do you think the jugde will beleive a 4 year old kid or us? "

"A. She's six. I'm 80 percent sure."

"We bought a child and we didn't even know how old she was!"

"B. They will beleive a a very mature 6 year old over two convicts!" Jana enphisized  
Meanwhile. Nick and Dana had fallen asleep. Jessica and Alexa were downstairs taking advantage of no adult super vision. Alexa opened the frige.

"What's better Pepsi or Mountain Dew? " she asked her sister

"Mountain Dew has more caffenie."

"What's caffenie?"

"I don't know." Jessica answered as they both took a can. 10 minutes later they were drinking their 7th can. The phone rang. Jessica answered it.

"Hello? " she said loudly.

"Philly County Prison. Do you accept this call from Timathoy McGouchy?" a gaurd said, Jessica was silence. She saw Dana coming down the stairs.

"Wait." she said and she waited for Dana to get there. As she entered the Kitchen she looked about at the 14 empty cans of Mountain Dew on the floor. "Phone." Jess said, Dana took it from her.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Is this Dana Stowe?" Tim asked

"Last time I checked?" she said sarcasticly

"I'm Tim McGouchy. I was wondering if Jessica was avalible?"

"She is." Dana stated

"Can I talk to her?"

"Nope. You want to tell her not to tell me that you've abused her?"

"So you know?"

"You'd be stupid to beleive that wouldn't find out."

"I was wondering..."

"If I was going to press charges for that, too? Yes I am." Dana interuppted, she hung up.

"Hi, mommy." Alexa said while jumping around

"How much of this stuff did you have?" Dana asked

"Seven. Each." Jessica said, unable to stand stedaly.

"I feel so... alive." Alexa said as she fell to the floor. "Me liky Mountain Dew." she said and got up and ran outside.

To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day.  
Nick walked into the house. He was tired and sleepy. He dropped his stuff on the floor and went to the theater.

"No!" he whine when he saw Alexa sitting in his chair with a DVD in her hand "You can't watch that here. Go watch it in the living room." Alexa ran out of the crying and returned with Dana.

"He kicked me out." she told her mother.

"Well go watch it with your sister." Dana said and sat next to Nick. "What are we watching? "

"Gladator." he answered.

"Nick, I was thinking. Maybe we should go to Verginia. They haven't seen Jessica and we haven't seen them in a while."

"They were here 3 months ago."

"But Jessica wasen't."

"Okay, whatever you what. I'll order the tickets online tonight."  
That night. Nick entered his room, Dana was in bed watching TV.

"We leave in two days."

"Ewww! Now I have to pack."

"It was your idea, don't even look at me."

"I hate packing."

"Why?"

"Because you pack, then the airline looses your luggage. Like on our honeymoon the bag with the... protection got lost."

"And that's why we have Jessica." Nick interupped her and finished her sentance.  
Two days later.  
Dana unlocked the front door to her parent's house with her key. Everyone's ation was to the door to see who was coming in. (Everyone Her brother, Steven Her father, Ezra Her mother, Annabell Her brother's wife, Jennifer and her niece, Lily.)

"It's Nick." Erza announced

"Nick who." Annabell called from the kitchen

"The one that married out daughter." Ezra yelled back. "Oh, she's here, too."

"Hi, Daddy." she said "It was nice how you didn't even notice your only daughter."

"Gald you're here Nick. I beleive only you can solve this argument. These two have been fighting over this subjest for two hours. What's more expensive A Mazerati or a Porche?" Jennifer asked

"When I was shopping for a car it was the Mazerati." he answered

"And what did you end up buying?" Ezra asked

"The Mazerati."

"Excellent choice my boy. See, Jennifer you could have married a Nick type man. Up no, Steve was your final choice. Idiot thinks his Audi is better then my Rolls."

"This is the stupidest conversation." Dana thought aloud.Her mother came from the kitchen.

"Hey guys." she said happily and greeted them. "Somethings diffrent." she thought

"Very diffrent." Nick exclaimed sarcasticly

"Are you pregnant, Dana?" she asked

"No, you ask me everytime you talk to me. No, I'm not. I'm not planning to be. Ever again."

"That's exactly what your mother said after Steve. But you're here... somehow." Erza said

"This is our daughter." Nick presented Jessica

"You adopted another one?" Annabella asked

"No! Mom! This is Jessica, my biological daughter, Jessica. The one that was kidnapped three years ago, when she was three."

"You found her ?" Ezra and Annabell exclaimed

"You guys didn't know? " Steve asked "I heard it on the news."

"New?" Nick repeated

"Yeah. It was a special on kidnapped children then in the end they mention how. ' Mr and Mrs. Nicholas and Dana Biancavilla recently found their currently six yeat old daughter.'" he imitaied the news reporter

"She looks exactly like you, Dana. Hasen't changed at all."

"How did you find her?" Jennifer asked

"She was Lu patient, and while Lu was on her honeymoon I was covering for her. So she was brought to the ER about an insect bite. And she han a picture of me and her on our birthday."

"So when we ran a DNA with the blood we had taken and it matched our DNA." Nick finished the story

"And the people who bought her, what about them ?" Ezra asked

"She was bought and sold to three couples. Right now we only have the kidnapper and the last set of parents in cusdity."

"And the other two couples?" Steve asked

"We don't even know their names." Nick explained

"Jessica, do you remember anything ?" Erza asked "When you saw your parents did you recongnize them."

"She said I looked like the girl that she had a picture of. And she showed us the picture."

"What about your father did you recognize him?" Ezra examimed the situation. Jessica shook her head. And turned around to face her mother.

"I'm sleepy, mommy." she said

"Take her into your brother's room, the girls can sleep there. You and Nick can sleep..."

"We're married with two children. Can we please sleep in the same bed this time ?" she begged, Annabel and Ezra exchanged looks.

"Fine, but the only thing you are permited to do in that bed is sleep, with all your clothes on!"

"Why do people assume that all we do is...?" Nick asked

"Because that's all you do." Steve answered.  
Jessica and Alexa entered Steve's room fallowed by Dana.

"You two are going to sleep here, Daddy and I will be right accross the hall. Gradma and Grandpa are doing to be down the hall, okay. "

"I don't wanna be up here all by myself. I don't like the dark"

"Yeah, I remember. We're going to be right downstairs. If you get scared you can come down"

"Stay with us" Jessica pleaded. Dana sat on the bed next to Jessica. Twenty minutes both kids had fallen asleep. Dana made her down stairs. She sat next to Nick trying to catch up in the conversation.

"The weirdest place Dana and I have done it is... In DisenyLand. Splash mountain got stuck. And we did it in back of a buncha dolls."

"That's nasty, Dude." Steve rebelled. Dana was astonished at the converstaion. Then the empty bottles of Tequela and vodka cought her eye.

"How much of this stuff have you drank?" she asked her father.

"I don't recall you having a twin Donna." he replied

"Dana." she corrected

"Whatever. Get another bottle, will 'ya?" he said, he mother pulled her aside, into the kitchen next.

"Did the girls fall asleep?" Annabella asked

"Yeah."

"So is it diffrent now that you have two kids, again." Jennifer asked

"I didn't remember it to be this hard. Jessica refuses to stay at Nick's mother's house while I'm at work. I have to take her to work with me. And it's hard to consentrate on patients when your kid can't leave you alone."

"Now you know how your father felt." Annabell exclaimed "You would never leave the man alone."

"Is she able to open up to you? "

"At first in like the very begening she was scared of me. When I was taking blood while she was in the ER she got this impression. The again couple of days ago, I was giving her a physical and I accidently touched this bruise she had. She had been abused and she was trying to hide it from me. She thought my life goal was to hurt her. Now we're pretty close."

"Abused? " Jennifer and Annabell repeated at once.

"Yeah. She's had three diffrent sets of parents and all of them had abused her. She thought Nick and I would, too. She's really quiet, doesn't ask for anything. If she would be starving she wouldn't say nothing."

"That's because her former parents never payed any attention to her. I learned about this in collage. I took a psycology class." Jennifer said

"Nick thinks I'm paying to much attention to her. But I can't help it. She's been neglected all her life I don't want her to feel neglected now. "

"Dana, you're her mother. You can't be her best friend. You have to have some authority." Annabell exclaimed

"I think if I establish a good relashenship now then she won't rebell agaisnt me when her teenage years come."

"That's what I said but as soon as you turned 11 you moved out. By 16 you were engaged, at 17 you engaged to another guy. By 19 you were engaged to a very diffrent guy, then within five months of that engagment you got married."

"What's you point?" Dana and Jennifer asked at once

"Have your eyes open. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Enjoy these years you have with your daughters. One day you'll blink your eyes and they'll be having their own kids."

To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.

The twist in the story is coming up in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The week was passing by fast. As soon as they returned home, Nick and Dana went back to work. Jessica was for the first time staying with Lenore, Nick's mother.  
Jessica paced back and forth occasionaly looking out the window. She had completly avoided the toys surrounding her and didn't give a damn about the huge TV to her disposale. Lenore came into the room to check on the girls.

"What are you doing?" she asked Jessica

"I'm waiting for my daddy. He's gonna pick us up today."

"Jess, it's 1:09." she said as she glanced at her watch. "Your parents won't be here for a while. Have fun, your sister has made me buy everything fun out in today's market. Barbies, dolls, sticker kits, coloring books, children's novels, everything, use it, have fun."

"No, I want my Mommy. She said she won't leave me ever again. She promised." Jessica begun crying

"She's not leaving you, she's just busy. You'll see her tonight. Until then, until your father picks you up you're gonna be here." Lenore explained

"No! I want my Mommy." Jessica repeated loudly.

"Jess, your parents have jobs. They can't just leave work because you want them to."

"I don't care." she sobbed

"I'll have your grandfather take you to your parents. How about that?" Lenore said as she walked out.  
Twenty Minutes Later- Jessica walked into her RWHC with her grandfather. She looked around and was disappointed not to see her mother. One second later a woman came out of Dana's office fallowed by Dana. Jessica ran over with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Dana's waist.

"What are you doing here ?" Dana asked, Lorenzo approached her

"Hi, Dana."

"Hey." Dana said with a suprised tone "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jessica was crying, she wanted you. Lenore thought I should bring her."

"Crying? Why were you crying?" Dana asked Jessica

"You said you would never leave me. You lied."

"I didn't lie. I meant that I'd never stop... being your mother."

"Dana, that makes no sence." Lerenzo thought

"I'm aware of that." Dana snapped "Look Jess, I love you, I'd never let anything bad happen to you. However, I have job and you have to get used to seeing less of me. I can't be by your side 24/7." she tried to explain

"All of them said that." Jessica whispered as a tear ran down her eye. She ran away.

"Jessica." Dana yelled after her

"Go take care of your kid. I'll cancel the rest of today." Lana offered, Dana fallowed Jessica with a sigh. The chase finally ended on the roof of the hospital.

"Jessica!" Dana yelled again "Stop running, please."

Jessica stopped and turned around. "Why? So you can tell me your giving me away, like the rest of them?"

"No! Jessica... can you please stop being pesimistic. Your father and I are trying our best to be there for you. However you're asking to much. We have jobs, Jess. We can't wait on you all day, everyday."

"I don't understand you." Jess screamed

"Have you ever considered you sister. We have directed any attention to her since you arrived. We tried so hard to make you comfertable we completly forgot her exsistance."

"What are you saying?" Jessica yelled

"A. If you don't stop yelling you'll be grounded unitl you turn 60! B. You are not the sole resident of the Biancavilla estate. There are three other people you have to live with and you have to start taking them into consideration." she tried to explain "Your father and I have to work and we can't bring you with us daily. You have to learn to stay with your grandmother. You have to manage to stay until one of us picks you up. You have to get used to it."

"Used to what? You do realize you're conterdicting yourself."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to explain that your father and I are really busy sometimes. There may be time were you won't see us for up to three days. You have to get used to not always having us around. We're always going to be there for you mentaly but physicly we can't be. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"It dosn't mean we don't love you."

"You can stop explaining, I'm not stupid I get it."

"Jessica... you are so extremly complicated for a 6 year old."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No, you should stop acting like you're 66. and start acting 6. Your vocabulary scares me."

"Your vocabulary scares me to." Jess paused as she tried to think of a better come back. "Maybe you should stop acting 16 and start acting 26"

"Do yourself a favor, Jessica, stop talking or you will never see the light of DisenyWorld in your lifetime.

"Okay, okay. Just don't make me go back to their house."

"You're not going back... today. I'll go change out of these scrubs and we'll go home."

"What about tommarow?"

"You are going to have to be there tommarow." Dana said

"Okay." Jess agreed in disappointment.  
Later on that night. Nick got home with Alexa. Alexa ran into the kitchen, fallowed by Nick. Dana was hidden behind a gaint cloud of smoke.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked as he opened a window.

"Your daughter put my cell phone in the microwave." Dana yelled "Since it was metal it cought on fire then exploded."

"Your cell phone? The one I paid 4,000 dollars for? It exploded?" he seamed disappointed

"Nick it's price isn't important."

"You're right I'll talk to her" he said calmly "Jessica, come here." he yelled, she came and sat on a chair.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Did you put mommy's cell phone in the microwave?" Nick asked

"Yup."

"Did you turn the microwave on ?"

"Yup."

"Did the phone catch on fire and explode?"

"Yup."

"Did you destroy mommy's cell phone?"

"Nope."

"Jess, if you put it in the microwave, you turned it on then you're responsible for exploding it." Nick explained

"No, I'm not. That's the microwave's fault. I dropped the phone in the hot tub outside. I had to dry it so I put it in the microwave."

"I've done that once, except it was my tie.On our wedding, I spilled water on it so my brother decided to dry it in the microwave, it cought on fire and I was left tie-less."

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Dana thought

"Am I in trouble?" Jessica asked

"No, you're not. Go up stairs and get ready for bed." Dana commanded  
2 in the morning. Nick and Dana were asleep in their room. The house was dead silent, and blindly dark. A loud thud was clearly heard. Nick awoke from the sound. Another loud crash was heard.

"Dana wake up." he said as he nudged her arm.

"What?" she asked as she sat up.

"Did you hear that sound?"

"Does it sound like you talking?"

"No! Something fell to the floor and broke." Nick defined

"Daddy!" Jessica yelled. "Daddy help me!" both Nick and Dana got out of bed and raced to Jessica's room. Dana turned the light on. A man dressed in all black with a man became visable. He was restraining Jessica's arms and had taped her mouth.

"Make one move and I'll kill the kid." he warned "You do as I say."

"Okay." they agreed in unison

"You can have your kid back... for 2.5 million dollars... make that 3 million."

"I am freezing." Dana whispered, she stood there in a cami and sweat pants while Nick had nothing but boxers.

"Shut up, idiot." he whispered back angerly "Do something."

"The two of you make another sound, I'll kill her. I suggest you find me that money!"

To be contiued...  
Please Review.  
Next Chapters will be better I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

"How exactly do you expect us to get you a check if you won't let us move ?" Dana asked

"Do you honestly think this is the right time to act like a smart ass, Dana, honestly do you?" Nick yelled

"Can you stop yelling." Dana yelled back. She thought briefly. "You do realize that you're not wearing a mask, right?"

"Dana! Consentrate on the main issue." Nick yelled

"Shut up." she yelled back. "Think about this. If you are to take our daughter, my husband and I would be able to describe to the police exactly what you looked like. With the connections we have chances are you'll be arrested before you can blink. If you do get arressted then you'll most likly be in jail for the rest of your life. Meaning for the rest of your life you will never be able to see your family, your wife. Is my daughter really worth all that trouble?"

"3 million dollars is." the other guy said

"Do you have any children ?" Nick asked

"Yeah, an 8 year old son."

"Now image yourself in my postion. How do you expect me to just stand here and watch my daughter get kidnapped, again. If you want money we can give you money. Not 3 million, we can't afford that. The highest we can afford is one mil." Nick explained

"I'll take it."

"Dana, write a check." Nick whispered "I'll stay here with Jessica."

"Yeah, and that check better not bounce." one guy said

"Move your ass, we aint got all day. I got stuff to do." the other fallowed, Dana ran out the room.

"Biancavilla, keep in mind, if anything goes wrong, if you tick me off, you will be in the deepest shit of you life.You got that?"

"Look, dude, I just want my kid back. My family has gone through hell and we're just recovering. My wife... I don't want her to hurt like she was. I understand that you guys need money. However why torture my kids and my wife for that money?"

"Look, Kid." the guy yelled at Nick "You can't complain! Your family has gone through hell? Don't you have another little girl asleep in the room next to this? You have two little girls, they will always be there to make you proud. They will always be there for you when you need them, just like you'd be for them. As for your wife! She's still by your side ain't she? She loves you, you love her; she'd never abuse your trust, she'd never take advantge of you. My wife left me, she took my kids. Until I can pay child support I can't see them. That's why I need your money." Dana walked back into the room with the check in her hand. Nick took it from her.He handed it to one of the guys. The other man released Jessica, who ran into Nick's arms. He pick her up, her arms were tighly wrapped around his shoulders.

"You what you wanted, you can leave now. I really don't want to call the cops." Nick warned, the men quickly evacuated.

"You okay, hun?" Dana asked, Jessica nodded "Did you get scared?"

"Can I sleep in your bed? Please." she begged

"Of couse you can, babe." Dana said. "Run, Daddy and I will be there in one second." Nick put her down and she ran.

"This is all your fault." Nick yelled

"My fault? I was right there in bed next to you. How the hell can I be responsible for this?"

"Quite simple. You gave birth to her!"

"Well, you got me pregnant."

"That was your fault, too! You're taking advantage of my sensitivity for you. I'm not stupid you're not as vonrable as you claim to be."

"Are we seriously going to fight over who's fault this is?" Dana asked "Our daughter was being kidnapped before our very eyes. Instead of being with her comferting her, we're argue over who's fault it is."

"Your right." Nick thought. "Have fun comferting her." he said and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dana whined

"I'm going to sleep at my mother's house. If I stay here I may kill you."

"What did I do? Why do I deserve to be killed?"

"I'm tired of giving a shoulder to lean on, tired of giving you a hand to hold. I have needs to ya' know. You're taking advantge of me."

"I'm not! And I'm not acting vonrable. I'm over it Nick, all of it. I don't need anymore 'shoulders to lean on, or hands to hold' I'm fine."

"Have you realized we can't go three days without fighting?"

"Yes, I have." she whispered

"I'm sorry, Dana, but I think we should seperate... I need time to my self." he walked away as Dana begunto cry. She walked into her room. Jessica was sitting in her bed waiting for her. Alexa came running into the room.

"I heared yelling." she said with incorrect vocabulary "Can I stay here?" Dana nodded, Alexa ran and got into bed.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Jessica asked "What happened ?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep." Dana whispered  
The next day. Dana's mother flew in from Verginia, due to the seperation.

"I don't understand why he left you?" she asked

"He's tired of me." she answered as tears ran down her face, leaving dark streaks of mascara and eye liner.

"What about the girls? Doesn't he care about them?"

"I don't know, Mom. Honestly, I don't care. I hate my life."

"I told you not to get married at 19. Did you listen to me? No, you insisted."

"Mom, I really don't wanna listen to that right now."

"Have you told the girls ?"

"Was I suppose to?"

"Yes, of cousre you were."

"Well, I haven't. I don't want to tell them."

"They're going to notice that their father isn't here, Dana."

"I don't want to think about it right now." Dana yelled and ran up the stairs and slammed her bed room door closed. Meanwhile, Nick was sitting in his old room. His TV was on and he was watching baseball, with Beer in his hand. His brother entered the room.

"Hey, Dude, sup?" Jake asked

"Nothing."

"I heard about what happen?"

"Good for you Jake."

"I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Do you ?"

"Yeah, moron. Any idiot could see that the two of you love one another."

"Well them those idiots are wrong, because_ I _**don't** lover_her._"

"You are lying to yourself."

"Jake, you don't know what's going on. Hell, you aren't even married."

**To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

That Monday. The RWHC was extremly busy. Lu hadn't had a momet to herself. Dana couldn't concentrate on anything other then her failing marriage. How could she, her 'husband' was right there, outside her door. No one at work had any knowlage of their feud. She stepped out of her office and handed the file.

"I can't find the file for your next patient."

"What? How can you not find it?" she asked and walked toward the filing cabinet. Nick was standing right infront of it. "Can you move?"

"Um... No." he answered

"I need to get something."

"Good for you however, Mrs. Biancavilla, that does not consern me."

"Mrs. Biancavilla?" Dana raised her eye brows "Not anymore, I'm not"

"What?" Lana almost yelled "Did I hear correctly? You where exchanging GUM yesterday for hours."

"That was yesterday." Dana thought "Move!" she yelled

"Make me!"

"Your Unlimited American Express, your Visa and Master Card are still in my wallet. It wouldn't be hard to screw your credit."

"I'm gonna want those back." he said as he stepped aside, she search for the file, found it and closed the cabinet.

"Good luck getting it." she said

"Dana! Stop being bitchy!" he whined

"I never thought the day would come when these two idiots would divorce" Lu said

"We're not getting a divorce." Nick correceted "We're just split."

"Who's idea was this 'split'?" Lana asked

"Mine." Nick admitted

"And have you considered your children? Have you considered the emotional toll this can cause? Once they find out that their parents don't love one another they're going to question whether or not you love them." Lana explained

"Well... I'm gonna want a DNA test on both of those children, I have a hard time beleiving they're mine."

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" Dana sounded shock

"Just saying they look more like you then like me."

"Alexa has brown hair." Lu inturupted "No one in Dana's family tree has brown hair."

"Technicly the only thing that both of those children inherited from me is their eye color, but their mother has the same eye color, so..."

"You can't be serious, Nick. Why do you want to take your anger out on our daughters."

"Your daughters." Nick corrected her  
That night- It was around ten pm. Dana had just arrived home. She was about to walk into her bed room, when her mother stepped out of Alexa's room.

"Where have you been? It's past 10."

"I'm 26, Mom. I don't have a curfew." Dana sighed "I was at work."

"Well, Alexa's not feeling good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're her mother, her doctor. I think you should check on her."

"You've been here with her all day. I'm sure she's fine. I'll check on her later, I'm too tired now."  
One hour later- Dana was in bed. The TV was on. Jay Leno was talking, Dana couldn't focus. She couldn't fall asleep, but she couldn't pay attention.

"Mommy." Alexa whined loudly. Dana got out of bed and went to her room.Annabell was already there.

"What?" she asked

"I can't sleep. I think I'm gonna barf. And I'm cold. Why isn't the heater on?"

"Babe, it's August." Dana placed her hand on Alexa's forehead. "You have a fever.It's nothing, just try to sleep."

"My Tummy hurts." she groaned.

"It's probibly something you ate."

"She hasen't eaten today, she said she wasen't hungry. She's been nasues all day." Annabell said, Alexa moaned

"Mommy, my side hurts"

"What side? " she asked with a semi-worried tone.

"The right." Alexa whispered

"The right? You sure?" she pulled the covers off her daughter. "I'm gonna press on it, tell me if it hurts." she gently pressed on the right side of her abdomen.

"Owww! You did that on purpose!" she yelled

"When did the pain start, hun?"

"I don't know, this morning, while I was watching Teletubies."

"What time was that?"

"I don't know!" Alexa yelled

"Eleven- ish." Annabella interupted

"Alexa, we have to get to you hospital, right now." She carried Alexa out of bed and took her to her room. And lyed her on her bed.

"What is it, Dana, what's wrong with her?"

"It's her appendix, I'm almost positive."

"What the hell are you waiting for? Change! Hurry up!" she yelled "I'll stay  
One hour later- Alexa was lying in an ER bed. Dana was by her side, holding her hand. A nurse walked into the traige.

"They're preparing an OR, Dr. Stowe."

"Thanks."

"And I had reception page Dr. Biancavilla, for you."

"Why?"

"He's you husband, her father. I assumed you'd want him here. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's fine." Dana said, the nurse left.

"Mommy, what going on? What's OR?"

"You need surgery, babe. That's why your side hurts. I'm gonna be right there with you, though. You don't have to be scared."

"No! I don't want surgery. I want to go home. I lied nothing hurts, I'm great." she tried to convince Dana.

"It's nothing, big. Okay? You'll be fine." she reassured , two male nurses came and took Alexa up to OR. Dana decided not to observe. She just waited in the hall, like every other parent did. It had only been 30 minutes when Nick came running.

"Dana? " he was heaving "What... happened?" he asked between breaths.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I was running. I'm fine now. What happen?" he repeated

"Alexa has appendicitis. She's in sugery."

"She's three, how can she have..."

"Age really doesn't matter." Dana interupted "She has it and we can't change that."

"Is she gonna be okay? " he asked

"Why do you care? She's not your daughter, or so you say."

"Dana, I'm not exactly in the mood for your sarcasm."

"And I'm in a phenominal mood. The fact that my three year old is having surgery must have impaired my judgement."

"I only came to see Alexa. I'm not here so you can cry on my shoulder."

"A. I'm not crying. B. If I was you'd be the last person I'd want to cry on."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so rebelious?"

"Why did you want to seperate for a while?"

"I'm tired of you, that why. I just want time to myself. I don't want to worry about my kids, my wife, my bills. "

"You're not 18 anymore."  
Before they were able to finish the arguement Dr. Milo Mortan came out of the OR.

"Nicholas, Dana, Surgery's done."

"And?" Dana asked

"We're having trouble waking her up. During the surgery she stopped breathing, so she has a breathing tube now."

"What do you mean she's not waking up?" Dana asked "That's not posssible."

"The ansetesia may have been too strong for her. She may allergic to it. The surgery went pretty smoothly and scarring will be minimal, if any."

"Milo, my daughter is literaly in a coma, and you're telling us about scarring?"

"She'll be fine, Dana. The drugs will wear off in a day or two. I'm sure she'll be up within an hour, honestly. We're taking her to the Pedatric ICU right now, you can see her there."

"Thanks, Mortan." Nick said

"Not a problem." he walked away.

"Nick, our daughter." she said to him, her voice barely loud enough to be a whisper.

To be contiued...  
Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick and Dana both stepped into their daughter's room. She was hooked up to an IV monitor. She had an EKG machine hooked about to her. She was still asleep. He breathing tube was down her throat. The room was dead silent. The only sound was the EKG machine, it's constant beeping drove Nick insane, but this time he didn't notice.

A tear ran down Dana's face. Yet again leaving only dark mascara and eyeliner streaks behind. She couldn't bare the thought that her daughter was in so much pain. Nick on the other hand was acting macho. He was pretending not to care, but deep inside it broke his heart.

"You know what this reminds me of?" he asked, she turned to face him. "Four days after she was born. Remember, they kept her here because she was premature. You and I would come up here every spare second we had."

"That was my fault. I'm such a bad mother that I can't even carry a baby for 36 full weeks. She was born at 29 1/2."

"That wasen't your fault. She was choking herself with the umbilical cord."

"She looks so... helpless, innocent."

"Exactly how she did back then, except she was smaller."he said, she smiled

"I never thought that this would happen to her. I never thought any of what's happening could have happened. It was intangible. Now..."

"Dana, Where's Jessica?" Nick remembered

"She's home, with my mother. Since we're not together I didn't what to bother your mother with my kids so mine came."

"So your parents know?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you tell them?"

"She's my mother, I needed her help. If she came out here and stayed in our house she'd notice that my husband isn't around."

"You could have said I was in... Michigan, for a convention."

"Then she'd wonder why we don't talk on the phone."

"Why does she care? She should just leave us the hell alone."

"She's my mother..."

"So... my mother doesn't care about our separation."

"Your parents aren't exactly too fond of us."

"That's not the point. My parents' opinion of you doesn't matter. Our separation is our problem not their's."

"So this is it? Our parents' know, we know that we aren't suppose to be togther. The next logical step is..."

"Divorce." Dana finished his sentence. "I'll file in the morning."

"Okay. Well, um. It was fun while it lasted." Nick thought

"Yeah... it was." Dana agreed "I guess it's over."

"It's ancient history." he said, she removed the rings from her finger and put them in his hand. He sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"I'll stay here, with Alexa, you go home."

"No. I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I'll stay here with her."

"If that's what you really want." he paused "I guess I should go." he walked out the door. She stood there, she didn't know what to do, or what to think. The dawn of morning broke. Nick casually walked to work. The RWHC wasn't as busy as he thought it would be.

"Lana, do you have gum."

"Good Morning, Dr.Biancavilla. I'm great. And how are you?" she said sarcasticly.

"I am not in a good mood, Lana. I just want gum."

"There is no more. It's a dollar at the gift shop. I'm sure you can afford a pack of gum."

"I'm to lazy to go all the way to the gift shop."

"Apparently, you're to lazy to maintain a family, too."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, that was a very funny joke. The entire world is going to make fun of me because Dana filed for divorce. "

"I did not know that. But since I do now, yes I will be making fun." Dana stepped out her office and handed Lana a file.

"Hi, Dana" Nick said, Dana raised her brow.

"Is there any update on Alexa's condition?" she asked

" No, not since last night. The tension between you two is going to be so funny."

"Lana..." Nick began.

"So we can't call you loverboy anymore. This sucks, now I have to think a new nickname for you."

"So Dana can't be _Whore_- Tensia." Nick yelled as Dana walked away.

"I have to think of two new nick names!" Lana was disappointed "Maybe you should go to the ER, where you work." Lana tried to get rid of him. He walked away. Lu came out of her office to get a chart.

"Dana filed for divorce." Lana told her.

"I told you that marrige wouldn't last 10 years!"

"Haven't you forgotten about that bet. It was almost 7 years ago."

"No... you owe me dinner." she said as she went back into her office.

"That stupid relationship is costing me big." Lana thought

To Be Contiued...  
Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexa opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times and looked around her room. A nurse walked into a room to check on her.

"You're awake." she sounded suprised

"Will you get my Mommy for me?"

"Yeah... of course." she left to call Dana. Within three minutes Dana walked into the room.

"Mommy?" Alexa whispered

"How are you feeling?" Dana asked

"Okay, I guess. I want to go home."

"Not yet, babe. You can go home tommarow."

"We're Daddy? I want Daddy."

"There is something I have to tell you, Alexa." Dana paused "Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be living togther anymore. Daddy's going to live somewhere else. "

"I don't understand."

"We're getting divorced, Honey. We're not going to be together anymore."

"I don't want you to..." Alexa was interupted

"I'm sorry." Dana whispered. Alexa begun crying.

"No." Alexa sobbed.  
A few hours later. Jessica ran into Alexa's room.

"Hi." she said happily. "I brought you your favorite movie."

"Did mom tell you? "

"Tell me what?"

"About her and dad."

"No, why? "

"They're getting a dehorse." she exclaimed

"You mean a divorce?" Jessica corrected

"Yeah! She said that he was going to live somewhere else."

"I knew this would happen." Jessica yelled as she ran out of the room all the way to Dana's office. She was in her office with a patient, they were talking when Jessica ran in.

"I can't beleive you?" Jessica yelled "You lied."

"What are you talking about.?" Dana asked

"Alexa told me that you and Dad are getting divorced. You said your marriage was fine. You lied."

"Jess... I'm busy right now. We have to talk about this later."

"I wish you never found me. I wish Tim could have killed me. I wish..."

"Jessica." Dana raised her voice. "We'll talk about this when I get home."

"Don't be suprised if I'm not there." Jessica yelled and ran out. The patient looked blankly at Dana.

"Sorry about that." she apoligized.

"That's why you've been depressed. You're getting divorced!? I've been there, beleive me you'll be better off."

"I'm 26, with two children and a full time job. I can't possibly be better off without a husband."

"26?! I was 37, but if you're 26 with two kids consider your life over."

"Really?"

"No! I'm being sarcastic. If your 26 you'll be able to find a Goerge Cloony type rebound within a week."

"I don't want a rebound I want my husband." Dana whined

"All's fair in Love and War. If you want him that back then don't file for divorce."

"I already did, this morning."

"Don't sign the paper. Or get him to sleep with you." she explained

"What?"

"Get him to want you. Show him what he's leaving behind. If that doesn't get him to break in, nothing will." as she finshed speaking Nick walked in.

"One of your patients is in the ER. She thinks she having a miscarrige but she's not pregnant. She's waiting for you." he left.

"He's hot! The two of you would look adorable togther. He would make a nice rebound."

"He's my husband." Dana informed

"Oh... that's not good. Can I call him if things don't work out?"  
The day passed slowly. Dana got home hoping to go straight to the bath tub. She opened the door and none other then Jessica was standing infront of it.

"Where have you been, it's almost 7!" Jessica questioned

"I'm really tired Jessica, I've been up for 30 straight hours. I'm not in a good mood."

"You said we'd talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about?" she raised her voice. Annabell joined them. "Your father and I are getting divorced. You can live with him or me. It's your choice. He moved out a couple of days ago, and he's not coming back."

"So you don't care about what Alexa and I have to say?"

"Honestly, no I don't. It's my life, and my marriage and I can end either one whenever I damn well please. And I don't need my children's approval to do it."

"I don't think you should have said that to your child." Annabell thought Meanwhile: Nick got home (his parents' house). He went into his room locked the door and collapsed on his bed. He turned the TV. FRIENDS was on. He and Dana watched that while dating and at the begining of thier marriage. It was the episode where Joey got his head stuck up a Turkey. Nick had proposed to Dana on the day that episode origanly aired. It was a commercail brake when he did it. Meanwhile Dana was in watching the same exact thing. The screen faded, a commercail started. Nick got up and got into his car. He drove to his estate and parked in the driveway. He ran to the front door and twisted the knob, the door was locked. After mintues of knocking he gave up. He ran to the back of the house and climbed up the rain gutter. Half way up he saw that the bedroom window was open. He climb a little higher and went in through the window.

"Nick." Dana yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

"I..um. I was watching Friends and it was the one where Joey's head was up the Turkey's ass."

"I know. I'm watching it."

"Anyway. I proposed to you during that episode and I had to come here..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was being selfish, Dana. You're trying to be wonder woman. I mean your at work all day, you get home and you're taking care of the kids... and me. And somehow you maintain your sanity. I was being selfish.. asking you to pay more attenion to me. You have every right to be mad at me. But I love you, and I can't live without you. You were right I'm not 18 anymore, I have a family and I have to be responsible."

"What do you want me to say? Do you expect me to forget everything, forgive you? Then I'll get weak and fall into your arms, start crying and everything will better."

"Come on Dana. This isn't the Parent's Trap. You're not going to get weak, or forget everything that happened. But you should consider forgiving and then making love to me." he expressed, Dana giggled

"I'm not going to make love to you."

"I don't understand. Are we back togther or not?"

"I don't know!"

"Dana, come on. I love you. I'd do anything for you. I made a stupid mistake, and I need you to forgive me. Please..."

"Don't beg. It reminds me of my brother and I don't want to think of my brother while doing it with my husband." as she finished her statment he pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. Almost one minute later her mother walked in.

"Dana?!" she yelled, Dana pulled the covers over her bare chest. "My eyes, it burns. I just saw my daughter having... You don't have to be naked to you knwo. And if you are, you can at least cover yourself."

"Mother, you can knock before you come in." Dana inturupted

"Plus, you're not a law official with a search warrant" Nick added "and even if you were and you did I wouldn't bother getting up cause I'm naky."

"Weren't you... aren't you. What happen to the divorce?"

"Nothing happened to divorce. It's just not something we want to consider.."

To be Contiued...  
Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning.  
Nick awoke and turned to his side. put his hand on Dana's bare should and nugged her. She opened her eyes and looked in his. He kissed her.

"I saw the worst dream. Your mother walked in on us having..." Nick said

"That wasn't a dream." Dana whispered "She did walk in."

"That is so embarassing. Now everytime we do it I'm gonna image you're your mother."

"That is really nastly Nicholas. Besides, she didn't see your boobs did she?"

"I don't have boobs! Maybe she should leave."

"Then you're the one who is going to ask her to leave. She's my mother, I can't tell her to do that."

"You're 24 years old. You're mother has to know that you don't need her."

"I'm 26." Dana corrected "Almost 7 years of marriage and you don't even know how old I am."

"Oh, same shit. My point, Dana, is that she has to go. Last night she was out of line. I'm sure within an hour we'll get in some sort of trouble, again. You got in trouble for being naked in your own bedroom." he reminded. The home phone begun ringing. Nick reached over and answered it.

"Yeah?" he said

"Can I talk to Nicholas Biancavilla?"

"This is he."

"I'm calling from Taboozokia Morgage. Do you speak English?"

"English, is that the language they speak in America? No, I don't sorry."

"Do you speech French?"

"Wee-Wee."

"Was that a yes?"

"No, it meant I have to pee."

"I thought you said you don't speak English."

"I don't know English I know British" he hung up.

"What was that?" Dana asked "Why'd you tell him you have to pee."

"Do I have to ask you before I tell people I have to pee? Maybe I have to pee."

"Well the bathroom is that door right there." she pointed the door to him.

"I don't have to pee. Dana... keep up! You have to get your mother out of this house by tommarow. If you love me you'll do it."

"I can't kick my mother out. It doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I respect my parents." she moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her.

"You wanna show me just how much you love me? Ya' know to make up for everything." he asked

"No, I beleive she has showed enough love last night." her mother said as she entered the room.

"Annabell! How long have you been here?" Nick asked in a state of shock

"Long enough to know you want me gone."

"When did I say that? Annabell... don't put words in my mouth. I said 'You have to get your _Gutter_ away from this house.' Yeah, I um don't like gutters."

"Wow, Dana, your husband really knows how to lie."

"You should see him on Valentines Day. After he forget to get me something." she looked at him pathedicly

"I wasen't lying. They won't let me into Tiffany's because there was a posiones... frog inside."

"A posiones frog... in Philadelphia?" Annabella questioned

"Yes! I am not making this up." Nick snapped

"You need to learn how to lie." she said. "So you don't want me to go?"

"I... um... never said that. Do you hear that? I think it's my phone." Nick said in search of an excuse to leave.

"This phone?" Dana revealed the phone hidden under Nick's pillow.

"Yeah...no. My other phone. Downstairs, you know, the one... not in here." he ran out of the room.

"He doesn't have a second phone, does he?" Annabell asked, Dana shook her head. "Well, the only reason I came in here was to tell you that the hospital called while you were still asleep."

"I really don't care about the hospital. Today is my day off and I plan to be... off."

"They think Alexa is ready to be discharged."

"They can't make that call. I'm her doctor, that's my decision. Who the hell are they to tell me what's best for my daughter? Can't they just leave me alone for one day."

"The call was from your boss. He says that he's went through your files for Alexa and that she's ready to be discharged, today. He wants you to go over there and pick her up. They won't realse her to Nick's mother."

"I hate that assshole." Dana mumbled as she got out of her bed. An hour later Dana walked into Robert's office.

"Dana, I'm glad you could make it."

"Why the hell have you been through my files."

"I'm the cheif of staff. I can do as I please. According to those records your daughter is fine. She can go home with you."

"She just had surgery... yesterday morning."

"She's taking up space. We have other patients who need that room more than your daughter."

"Robert she just had her appendix removed and she's three."

"I don't care. You have an hour to get her discharge her. Sign everything as parent and doctor, get the IV out of her, whatever."

"Robert..." she was inturupted by him.

"Everything I have said is final, Dana. You are not going to change my mind."

"Fine, you're right whatever you say goes."

"Really? You've never let me win an arguement. It must be the divorce, I heard yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there is no divorce. As for the arguement, it isn't over. I just don't want Alexa to be alone any more then she already has been."

"She's not alone. Your mother in law is with her."

"But I'm not. Besides I'm not arguing with you on my day off. We contiue this fight tommarow, just remember where we left off." she walked out of his office. An hour and a half later Dana returened home with Alexa. They walked through the door, Annabell was standing right infront of them.

"What happen?" she asked

"Nothing." Dana answered "Can I be left alone?"

"Did you go out in public dressed like that?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"I just think married women shouldn't wear halter tops and mini skirts in public without their husbands."

"You think like Ricky Ricardo and Fred Mertz."

"Dana, I don't like your wordrobe or your tone of voice."

"I don't care if you approve of my clothing. Because: A. Married women don't get fashion advice from their mother and B. Leave me alone. And Second I don't care for your thoughts of my tone of voice because: A. I'm 26 and I don't need my mommy for everything and B. I want to be left alone."

"You have a family, you can't be left alone. You're not going to be alone until Alexa goes to collage. In 15 years."

"Mom... you are starting to get on my last nerve. You're so pesimistic. You can't be positive for just one minute. My husband and I have to get your permission before we can be undressed in our own bedroom. The worst part is that you're not treating us like adults. It's like you think we can't make our own desisions. I can't take that, we want to be left alone."

To be contiued...  
Two to Three Chapters left for the story.  
Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later.  
It was past midnight. Jessica was in her bed, trying to get to sleep. However she was unable. Her mind was thinking up crazy ideas and the howling of the wind wasn't helping. After a few hours the sun began to rise. But she realized that even though the sun was up, her parents weren't. She got out of bed and ran to their room. She stood next to Nick and nugged his arm repeatedly.

"What?" Nick said without opening his eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked, Nick nodded. She got in bed, between her parents.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Jess. If you make any noise I'll kill you." Nick whined. She just lied there wide awake. Two hours later, Dana woke up. She was suprised to see Jessica next to her, wide awake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep in my bed."

"And why aren't you asleep in mine?"

"I can't go to sleep, period." Jessica answered, Dana got out of bed.

"Okay, well..."

"Mommy?" Jessica whispered while still under the covers of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I have to talk to you about something." she said, Dana stood there waiting for Jessica to get to her point.

"I'm listening Jessica."

"What happens when Jane and Tim are out of prison?"

"That's not happening for like 15 years."

"What if it happens now?"

"It won't."

"Well, it has. They escaped from prison. I heard it on the news yesterday at grandma's house."

"Jessica... are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. That's like asking me if I'm sure that I'm not a dog."

"This is a really bad time for sarcastic comments, Jess." Dana noted

"I haven't been able to sleep all night. What if they come here and try to take me? I don't want to go, I like it here. I like having actual parents and a little sister, and my own room and..." she listed in a panic.

"Hun, calm down. Nothing will happen, everything will be fine."

"How do you know that? What makes you think that they won't break in and kill me?"

"Jess maybe you missunderstood the news. It isn't easy to escape from prison. That can take years of planning and effort."

"How would you know!?" Jessica raised her voice.

"I'm an ex-convict who was arrested for murder!" Dana yelled back sarcasticly "I just know."  
Jessica pulled the covers over her head as she begun crying underneath them. Dana pulled the covers off, and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I was joking, you don't have to cry. I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be. Your father and I will do anything to protect you. Do you understand me?" Dana explained, Jessica nodded as she wiped her tears away. Dana she remained in Dana'a arms until she stopped crying.

"Do you have to go to work today?" she asked between her sobs

"Yeah, I do and you have to go to your grandmother's house. Daddy and I have a double shift so you may sleep there."

"Okay." Jessica agreed as she tried to get over her thoughts of abduction.  
Later on that day. It was almost seven. The RWHC had was completly empty. Lu and Dana were sitting at the front desk updated their schedule. A young boy walk in.

"Does Dr. Nicholas Biancavilla work here?" he asked quietly

"Yup." Lu answered "Why do you need him?"

"I'm doing a project for school and I need to interview him."

"Why would you need to interview him?" Dana asked curiously "What's the project about?"

"It's a family tree."

"Are you one of his cousin's or something?" Lu asked

"No, I'm his son." he answered, Lu glared at Dana.

"What?" Dana asked in disbelief. Peter walk past them. "Peter on you on your way to the ER by any chance?"

"Yeah." he answered

"Will you tell Nick to get his ass here right now?"

"Sure." Peter said and ran off.

"What's your name?" Dana asked

"Brad Thamos."

"Wait, how old are you?" Lu asked

"11."

"Nick's 27. So he was 16 when, but 19 when he met you. So..." Lu thought carefully and laughed "This is going to be intersting."  
A minute later Nick came.

"What? " he asked

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dana asked

"Not really." he looked at the boy.

"Nick, this is Brad. He has 23 of you chromosomes." Lu said sarcasticly, Nick thought for a breif second to process the information.

"My what? Dana and I don't have a son."

"No _we _don't have a son, _you _have a son." Dana explained

"That's just not possible." he thought. "What makes you think I'm your father?" Nick asked the kid.

"We're doing a family tree project for school. So I needed to know who my father was, I asked my mom and she said 'Nicholas Biancavilla.' So I looked up the name and there was only one in all of America. "

"Who's your mother?" Lu asked

"Sarah Thamos, you went to school togther."

"Sara, and I never. I don't remember us..." he looked at Dana

"Dr. Biancavilla, I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I don't expect you to take on any parental duty. If this kinda of a shock, I know. If you want I can come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Nick agreed. The kid walked to the door.

"See ya'." he left. Both Lu and Dana were staring at Nick waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't ever done it with anyone other than you." Nick reassured Dana. "I don't think Sara knows the right father, she just randomly picked me. I have to talk to her."

"What makes you think we're going to buy that story?" Lu asked with a gaint smile. "I have the funniest feeling that you're going to be locked out of the house tonight."

"Dana, you have to believe me. I've told you everything about by past. You knew about Sara."

"The only thing you told me abour her was that she took your CD player.You never mentioned that she took your sperm too."

"Am I right? Is he going to sleep in his car?" Lu asked Dana in an excited tone. "Will you take pictures?"

"Lu, Shut up!" Dana yelled. Nick sensed the anger in Dana's tone.

"Babe, I love you. Have I told you, you have the most bueatiful eyes I've ever seen." he tried to kiss up.

"Stop ass kissing." Dana suggested "How can you have a son?"

"I don't know. You're the only person I've ever been with. His mother is lying. I'm not that kid's father. I can't be. I've never even kissed her. I need you to talk to her, we have to do it togther, please."

"Okay." Dana agreed "Call her, see if she's willing to come."

"Where the hell am I suppose to get her number?"

"Here you go." Lu handed him a peice of paper with numbers on it. "I just looked her up online." Dana grabbed the paper dailed the number and handed the phone to Nick. He waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" a vague voice was heard through out the room.

"Hi. Is this Sara Thamos?"

"Yes."

"I'm Nick Biancavilla, we went to school togther."

"Yeah, is Brad with you?"

"He left. I wanted to talk to you about him. Is there a way you can come down here?"

"Where?"

"I'm at Rittenhouse, we can meet in the RWHC. If your nearby I think we should sit down and talk."

"Yeah, I'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Okay. See ya'" he hung up."She's coming."  
Half an hour later Nick and Sara were talking in Dana's office. Nick wanted Dana to be there but she was saved by the bell due to a page from the ER.

"How old is Brad?" Nick asked in effort to break the akward silence,

"He's 11."

"And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, when you were? "

"I don't know."

"Are you sure I'm his father? I mean we've never..."

"Yes, we have. Once, then we broke up." she stopped as the door cracked open. It was a tiny opening throught which Dana could only see Nick.

"Throw me my hair thingy." she told him, he threw it to her. She threw her lab coat to him. "Hang it." she said and left.

"Dana!" he yelled after her. She came back to the door. "Come inside, Dana." he said and pulled her in.

"Hi." Dana said as she noticed Sara in her office.

"Sara this is my wife, Dana. And I've told you about her so.." he interdouced

"Hey." Sara said "I didn't know you were married."

"I got married 4 years after we broke up. I have two girls so it's hard to believe I have a son."

"How could you have gone to school togther and not have noticed that she was pregnant?" Dana asked

"I don't know I never paid attention I guess."

"Look, I don't what Brad and I to ruin your marriage. We don't expect anything from either of you. He just wanted to meet you."

"Our marriage is fine. We've gotten through alot and we'll get through this." Nick thought

"Our marriage has nothing to do with this. It's Brad. You have a son, you have to think of him." Dana told him "We've seperated twice in seven years and we even filed for divorce. For god sake we got back together four days ago. Our marriage may or may not get through this but your son... We really have to talk about this when you get home." she left, he sighed

"Sara, can we run a DNA test. I just want to make sure it's true. I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Do it, Nicholas." Sara agreed

To be Contiued...  
Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Brad returned at around 4. Nick was on lunch waiting for Dana to finish with her patient so they could go out and eat.

"Dr. Biancavilla?" he tried to capture Nick's attention, Nick turned around.

"Hey, Brad. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked as he fallowed Nick into Dana's office.

"Well your mother and I decided to do a DNA test to make sure I'm your father."

"You spoke to my mother?"

"Yes, Your mother, Dana, and I met last night and we disscused everything. And that was our solution."

"Who's Dana?"

"My wife. You met her yestersay, she was the one with the red hair."

"The one that said '_WE _don't have a son, _YOU_ have a son' ?"

"Yeah, that's her. Anyway, we have to get a blood sample from you so..."

"Okay." he said and followed Nick into an exam room. They drew blood and sent it to the lab. "When do we find out?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of hours, maybe. I can call you when the results come." Nick suggested. Brad left shortly after. Dana came out of the exam room Nick cought up with her.

"Hey, I was thinking we go out to dinner."

"Why? Do you have any other ilgitumitly conceived children you want to tell me about?"

"Dana, I swear that kid is not mine. The DNA test will prove that. Do you want to go out or not?"

"Nick I wanna talk about this. All of this, Jessica, Brad, our marriage."

"Okay..." they walked into her office, he sat on the couch she sat on a chair infront of him. "From the begening."

"The situation with Jessica."

"I thought we were over that."

"We're not. She still has the fear of being taken again. I want her to feel safe."

"She will over time. She's been fine so far, and over the next few months she'll feel safer."

"She's our daughter, Nick, I don't want her to feel safe months from now. I want her to feel safe all day, everyday."

"Time will come when she will. We can't progress that effort. As for Brad."

"Don't even get me started about Brad, your child, out of wed lock. You never even loved his mother."

"I don't think he's really my child, Dana. He can't be. You're the only woman I've ever done anything with. I hope I've earned enough trust over the years to have you believe me."

"I want to believe you, I really do."

"The DNA results will prove everything you'll see. Sara's lying, she's always been a lying back stabbing bitch. I've told you about all my ex- girlfriends, and everything I've done with them. You know about every date I've ever been on."

"Swear?"

"I swear. And I'm hoping the same applies to you." Nick waited for Dana's response.

"It does."

"Our marriage... what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Do you love me?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love me?" she repeated herself

"Are you serious? Of course I love you. That's the stupidest question you could have asked me. I'd do anything for you. I've never questioned weather or not you love me."

"I know you haven't but... Nick, we're at work all day. I get home after 12 hour shifts and I have to take care of the kids. We only see each other in bed, that is if we haven't already fallen asleep. I love you, but I want more, I need more, I deserve more."

"What more? You have an a Benz-SL under your ass. You have a 17,000 square foot mansion, two priceless children. What the hell else can you want?"

"I want my husband to be there for me, to understand me. I want to be able to have a conversation with him, just by looking into his eyes. I want to be able to fall asleep in his arms, I want to be able to spent time with him and never get tired of him."

"But Dana our jobs..."

"Shouldn't control our lives. Remember how we were when we got married?"

"Yeah."

"You were so romantic. I loved it, you'd suprise me with something every weekend. Vegas, LA, Tahoe, Mimai, Key West. We used to have all of that before the kids. Why did it change?"

"I don't know, Dana, I honestly don't know." the room was silent "Are we over?"

"No, no. I'm not ready to give up on us, I still think we can make it."

"I'm going to give you everything you wanted, Dana. I promise." he moves closer to kiss her, when the door opened.

"Dr. Biancavilla, your lab results." a nurse handed them to him. He opened it franticly and read quickly.

"Does it match? Is he your son?" Dana asked as she took the papers from him.

"He's not. I told you, I told you." he smiled and kissed her." Oh, shit. I have to tell the kid." he got up and walked to the door

"Nick, tell the mother first. Have her tell him."

"I am." he paused "I love you." he said as he walked back to kiss her again.

"I love you, too." she whispered in his ear while he was kissing her neck. After he was finished he walked out she fallowed him

"That color of lip gloss really matches the rosyness of your cheeks, Nicholas." Lana mocked as Nick wiped his lips with his arm. He picked the phone up and dailed her number. Lu came running out of her office. The three of them stood there as he spoke to Sara.

"What did she say?" Lu asked as soon as he hung up.

"She said I just don't want to accept the truth and that I should burn in hell." he announced. Lu and Lana begun laughing. Dana smiled not wanting to get on his bad side. He walked away, not wanting to think about it. Dana went after him. They were in Peter's Garden. Nick was just sitting there silently.

"You okay, sweetie?" Dana asked as she sat on his lap. He nodded. "You seem disappointed."

"It's just, I've always wanted a son." he looked into her eyes, she smiled uncomfertably.

"Nick, I will never torture myself like that again. I can stand the not drinking, and labour, birth. The pressure of another child..."

"I'm not saying we should have another one... I just, I don't know. A guy can dream can't he?" he explained himself, she kissed him

"Sure, you can. As long as you don't expect your dreams to come true." she tried to make him feel better.

"Can you get off of me? I have to get back to work." he asked, she got up and he left. She watched him disappear and sighed. Their lives can change so much that summer.  
That night. It was almost 10, Jessica was roller blading inside and screaming while Alexa was crying upstairs. Dana was losing her sanity.

"Babe, stop crying, I have a head ache."she begged Alexa, who's side hurt due to the unhealed wound of the surgery.

"I... I can't" she heavied. "It' hurts."

"I understand that, Alexa, but cry is only giving Mommy a headache. It's not helping with the pain."

"Yes, it is." she panted, a loud thud was heard. Dana ran out of Alexa's room and looked down the foyay. She saw Jessica lying on the floor with roller blades, cry and ran down stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "I told you not to roller blade inside the house, Jessica." she helped Jessica up.

"I'm hungy." she said as she got up.

"Jess, you sister is upstairs crying. You are down here roller blading. I have a head, and I can snap at any minute. Your father isn't home yet so if and when I snap there will be not witness to the murder." Dana explained

"I think I'll wait for Daddy." she said and skated away. Nick walked in.

"Stop crying!" he yelled as he put his stuff down. "And you stop roller skating in here!" he walked toward the theater. Dana followed him.

"Tired?" Dana asked as he crashed on his couch, she lyed down next to him

"Very."

"Kids annoying you?"

"More than you'll ever know. I ordered Pizza. It should be here in like 10 mintues."

"Nick, remember when we went to Verginia?"

"Yeah, bet trip of my life." he said sarcasticly "What about it?"

"That night that you were drunk and we... did you ..."

"What are you saying?" he begun to panic

"Nothing, I just asking."

"Do you think you're... are you sure? Oh, shit, another one of these psycodic mainacs!"

"Mommy, I accidenly did number one in my bed." they heard Alexa yell. Dana closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to Nick

"No, I was wanted to see your reaction." she smiled, he looked at her in betrayed way.

"Ohhhh, you're cruel." he pushed her off the couch.

"Mommy, don't think it number one. I think I got diareha" she called again. Nick looked down at Dana and laughed.

"Mommy, she's waiting." he mocked, she walked toward the door. "I think the laundry machine is broken. You may have to hand wash those sheets."

The End  
Please Review  
Thanks for Reading, and commenting.


End file.
